The present invention relates to a microcomputer system and, more particularly, to a microcomputer system which performs arithmetic processing at the m-bit order and develops an output data signal at the n-bit order, where n is greater than m.
Recently, a one-chip semiconductor microcomputer system has been developed and is widely used in various apparatuses to control the operation of the apparatus. The microcomputer system most widely used is a 4-bit type wherein the arithmetic processing is conducted at the 4-bit order. When the data processed in the 4-bit microcomputer system is desired to be applied to another electronic apparatus which operates at, for example, the 16-bit order, the 4-bit data must be converted to a 16-bit data signal.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a microcomputer system which performs the arithmetic processing on m-bit data, and develops an n-bit data signal, where n is greater than or equal to m.
Another object of the present invention is to simplify the data bit conversion in a semiconductor microcomputer system for developing an n-bit output signal while the data processing in the microcomputer system is conducted on m-bit data, where n is greater than m.
Other objects and further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. It should be understood, however, that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.
To achieve the above objects, pursuant to an embodiment of the present invention, a random access memory system is provided for storing the data processed by an arithmetic and logic unit (ALU). The data transfer between the random access memory system and the ALU is conducted at the m-bit order. The random access memory system is connected to an output control system in order to supply an output data signal of n-bit (n is greater than or equal to m) from the ramdom access memory system to the output control system.